The SCORE Program at Cal Poly Pomona was established in June 2000 and renewed in September 2004 to significantly improve the research capabilities of the University with the ultimate objective of increasing the number of underrepresented minority students who are motivated to pursue careers as biomedical scientists. To achieve these ends the program funds high quality research leading to peer-reviewed publications and strengthens the infrastructure for scientific research. The existing program includes six subprojects involving faculty with strong, demonstrable commitments to research and to graduate and undergraduate education. The currently funded program is interdisciplinary, involving faculty from three academic departments in two different colleges. The seven projects included in this supplement will add three new departments (Animal and Veterinary Sciences, Kinesiology, Psychology and Sociology), the latter two being from a College not currently represented in our program. These projects also include three female investigators, one of them (Dr. Floriano) a Latina. The proposed SCORE projects significantly expand the range of research projects to include organic chemistry (Dr. Liu), two aspects of the health of the local underrepresented minority community (Drs. Algert and Liang), psychological aspects of health care delivery to different ethnic groups (Dr. Alvarado), molecular physiology (Dr. Gruber), biomechanics (Dr. Wickler), and bioinformatics (Dr. Floriano). [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]